Folie à deux
by s-ia0803
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL OS, AU, Twincest Tom/Bill.  Tragédie, psycho-drama. Résumé inside.  Rated M par précaution  d'après mon avis, aucune scène réellement choquante


**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici -'. Bref, je ne sais pas si beaucoup attende la suite de "Remords", elle n'ait pas écrite, pour l'instant je bloque.**

**En attendant, je vais vous poster les autres OS et threeshot que j'ai écrit.**

* * *

**Ҩ Folie à deux**

" Dans les années 1600.

En psychologie, la **folie à deux** est une psychopathologie qui se manifeste par la transmission de symptômes psychotiques d'une personne à une autre. La vision délirante du monde de la personne souffrant de la psychopathologie est adoptée par la ou les personnes en contact avec elle."/!\Twincest/!\ (source wikipedia)

* * *

Tom,  
J'aurais tout fait pour toi et tu disais que tu tuerais pour moi. L'as-tu fait ? Ou bien était-ce moi qui nous ai débarrassé de tous ces parasites qui menaçaient notre amour ? Ai-je réussis à te manipuler?

_Nous sommes tous assis à la table du repas. Père à une extrémité. Il préside, c'est normal. À ses côtés, sa femme, notre mère. Elle est belle, mais si froide...peut-être est-cela qui fait sa beauté ? Peu importe, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de questions._  
_Tu es assis à ses côtés. Grand, beau, fier. Par moment, tu me lances quelques œillades. Pour un œil novice, elles sont sûrement plates et sans intérêt. Mais moi, j'en connais le sens. Tu me dévores du regard, tu te souviens de notre matinée passée entre les draps froissés de ton grand lit. Je t'ai rejoint durant la nuit et t'ai gardé éveillé des heures durant. Je te souris d'un air entendu. Moi aussi je me souviens. Comment oublier la chaleur de tes bras, la passion de nos étreintes, la sincérité de tes sourires ? J'aurais envie de tendre mon bras et effleurer tes lèvres... je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau et cette relation est notre secret._  
_Mais mon esprit s'assombrit soudainement. Une main blanche et féminine vient de se poser sur ta main, puissante et masculine. C'est la fille d'un associé de père...peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Il y a tellement de monde ce soir et moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi._  
_Pourquoi sa main s'attarde-t-elle si longtemps sur la tienne ? J'aurais envie de lui crever les yeux avec ma fourchette._  
_Et pourquoi la laisses-tu faire ? Je te regarde à nouveau et tu vois dans mes yeux les nuages de la colère qui se joue en moi, la folie, que la jalousie qui me brûle de l'intérieur, fait briller. As-tu compris qu'elle était trop près et que maintenant elle devait disparaître ?_  
_Je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Sans plus attendre, j'essuie les coins de ma bouche de ma serviette rouge et me lève, raidement. Il faut que je parte d'ici. Mon sang s'échauffe dans mes veines, mon cœur bat trop vite et trop fort dans ma poitrine...il faut que je parte d'ici._  
_Je prétexte une migraine et quitte la salle du repas pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'espère que tu ne me suis pas. Je veux que tu supportes sa présence jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Je veux que son parfum, ses gestes, sa voix te rappellent que je suis parti à cause d'elle. Je veux que tu la détestes...mon plan a-t-il fonctionné ?_

_Je me réveille en sursaut. Du bruit dans le couloir et les étages inférieurs. J'ignore le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis endormi, mais le soleil n'est toujours pas levé...il est encore de très bonne heure._  
_J'enfile rapidement une robe de chambre de satin noir, celle que tu préfères et me précipite dans le couloir. Penché par-dessus la balustrade, je vois tout un attroupement de personne devant la porte d'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis du château. Qui occupe cette chambre? Je dévale la vingtaine de marches et me faufile à travers l'épaisse masse de corps me barrant le passage. Tout le monde est donc resté dormir ici ?_  
_Peu de personnes sont présentes dans la pièce, cependant. J'observe la scène un peu perdu, sourcils froncés et bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un médecin est assis sur le rebord du lit et tâte du bout des doigts le pouls d'une fille...de cette fille. Le froncement de mes sourcils disparaît et mon regard est attiré par quelque chose à côté du lit. Sur la table de nuit, un verre pratiquement vide. J'avance un peu et laisse mes oreilles se remplir de ses pitoyables gémissements de douleur. Elle se tortille et se crispe, de la bave mousseuse se formant sur le coin de ses lèvres déjà un peu bleutées. Empoissonnement et mort lente, mais inévitable._  
_Je relève les yeux et tombe dans les tiens. Je savais que tu serais là. Tu me fixes intensément, tes yeux brillent, tes pupilles sont dilatées. Tant d'intensité, j'en frissonnerais presque...tu cherches à me faire passer un message, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je savais que tu ferais ce que tu avais à faire pour apaiser la jalousie et la colère qui grondaient en moi._  
_J'expire un souffle long et calme, et te souris, comblé. Un dernier regard pour la mourante et je m'en vais. Je me sens bien._

Aujourd'hui encore j'ignore si tu l'as tué pour me satisfaire, parce que tu savais que rien d'autre ne me calmerait, ou bien l'as-tu fait en te _persuadant_ que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin ? Moi-même je m'y perds. Notre jeu était devenu si complexe et tortueux...car c'est bien ce que c'est devenu, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeu.

_Je gémis quand mon dos rencontre la surface dure de la porte en bois contre laquelle tu viens de me plaquer. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre. Je n'en ai pas non plus l'envie. J'aime quand ça fait mal et tu le sais. Tes lèvres, pour lesquelles j'ai toujours eu une certaine fascination, dévorent mon cou avec force et passion. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, bien plus. Une de mes jambes s'enroule autour de ta taille et force ton bassin à se coller contre le mien, alors que mes mains caressent l'arrière de ton crâne. Je suis doux et lent avec toi, au contraire de toi qui es plus brusque avec mon corps. Tout ce que tu aimes et tout ce que j'aime._

_Lentement, tu commences à te frotter contre moi. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, je suis déjà tellement excité...tout comme toi. Un simple regard, un simple souffle contre ma peau suffisent à m'embraser. Nous sommes perdus dans le moment, profitant pleinement de la chaleur de l'autre, comme si la fin du monde était proche. Je crois que nous le faisons exprès._  
_Un couloir, en plein jour, juste en face du bureau de père...qui nous verra en premier ? Lui ou un serviteur ?_  
_Aurons-nous le temps de nous dérober ? Avons-nous envie de nous dérober ?_

_Bien sûr, le temps passe sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte, comme toujours, et un bruit répétitif attire notre attention plus loin dans le couloir. D'un même geste nous tournons la tête dans la direction du bruit. J'en suis sûr, ce sont des pas que nous entendons. Des pas qui se rapprochent. D'ailleurs nous pouvons voir la silhouette de l'inconnu se dessiner sur un mur. C'est excitant. Nous le voyons mais lui ne nous voit pas, et quand il nous verra, que fera-t-il ?_

_Je te fais face à nouveau, et mordille ta mâchoire tendrement. Je laisse ma langue goûter ta peau. J'ai envie d'avoir ton attention. Tu me la donnes, bien sûr, parce que toi aussi tu as envie que ça arrive. Toi aussi tu veux qu'on nous voit._  
_Un secret n'est pas marrant s'il n'est jamais découvert. Et tous les deux, nous savons pourquoi nous voulons être découverts._  
_Tu recommences à m'embrasser, tes mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux, tirent dessus...je gémis, j'aime ça ! Je griffe ton dos, pince tes fesses. Je sens le sang pulser dans mes veines, plus les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Tout près, si près, bientôt..._

_Et inévitablement, un bruit de fracas. Le choc de nous voir ainsi enlacés a fait tombé le plateau qu'Ernestine tenait dans ses mains. Des éclats de verre partout par terre, et ce liquide...rouge comme du sang, mais ce n'est que du vin._  
_ Père ouvre la porte en criant, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé. Il nous voit, près de son bureau, puis il la voit elle. De ses yeux, il lui demande des explications. Et nous, nous la regardons d'un air froid et mauvais...qui va-t-elle choisir de mettre en colère ? Je crois qu'elle a peur de mon frère et moi bien plus que de notre père. Son choix est fait. Ne voit-elle pas que le nôtre aussi?_  
_Une fois qu'elle a finit de nettoyer ses bêtises, elle s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Nos yeux brûlent son dos, hantent ses pas._

_Elle sait, elle sait...et nous allons devoir la faire taire._  
_Plus tard, nous faisons l'amour avec tant de passion et d'intensité. Tu sais désormais aussi bien que moi, que la mort fera partie de notre amour et que sans ça, nous nous perdrons._

Tu l'as tué quelques jours plus tard. Je t'ai fournit le poison. Comme toujours. Pouvons-nous considérer que je suis aussi coupable que toi si ce n'est jamais ma main à moi qui a versé le liquide empoisonné dans le verre de ces indiscrets ?  
Me crois-tu coupable Tom ? M'en veux-tu ? Si nos rôles avaient été échangés, moi je t'en aurais voulu.

Je crois que tu m'as toujours aimé. Comme je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu étais si sensible et si timide, que je sais au fond de moi, que si je ne t'y avais pas forcé, jamais tu n'aurais osé m'embrasser. Jamais tu ne m'aurais caressé ou fait l'amour. Et surtout, jamais tu n'aurais tué quelqu'un pour sauver notre secret.  
Tout ce que tu faisais, tu le faisais pour moi et tout ce que je faisais, je le faisais pour moi aussi. J'ai instauré les règles, tu les as suivis.  
Je pense que tu aurais dû dire non, mais je ne te blâme pas. Ce sont eux que je tiens pour responsable. Le monde entier s'est dressé contre nous. Plus nous en éliminions, plus ils étaient nombreux.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir près du lac. La lune sera pleine et jusqu'au petit matin je te raconterai des histoires merveilleuses.  
T. »_

_J'aime beaucoup nos petites escapades nocturnes. Si secrètes. Si coupables. J'aime que tu sois si romantique._  
_La servante qui m'a remis le mot soigneusement plié et scellé de cire rouge s'en va. Je la regarde s'éloigner et disparaître par la porte de ma chambre. Je me demande. Les femmes sont curieuses. A-t-elle, à la lueur d'une bougie, tenté de lire les quelques mots que tu m'as écrit ? Est-elle au courant ? J'aimerais bien...je crois. Mon esprit est bien trop occupé par toi à l'instant présent pour que je sache si je veux la voir morte ou non._

_Le soir est enfin là. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Comprends-moi, je me suis fait beau juste pour toi. J'enfile ma longue cape à capuche bleu nuit, et sors en toute discrétion...je crois. Mais mes chaussures ne font-elles pas trop de bruit contre le marbre quand je traverse le hall ? Et n'ai-je pas refermer la lourde porte en bois trop fort ?_

_Il fait frais. Un petit courant d'air me fait frissonner. Je m'en moque bientôt je serai au chaud dans tes bras. Je rabat ma capuche sur ma tête et plonge dans l'épaisseur de la nuit. Tu avais raison. La lune est pleine, elle éclaire mes pas. C'est captivant._ _Le lac se dessine devant moi. Il brille de mille feux grâce aux rayons de la lune que tu es en train de contempler. Tu es dos à moi et toi aussi tu t'es encapuchonné pour ne pas être reconnu. Loupé. Moi, je te reconnais. Comme toujours._  
_  
Je m'approche sans faire de bruit. Cette fois j'en suis sûr. Toi, je ne veux pas que tu m'entendes, je veux te faire une surprise. Et pourtant..._

_« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui » Je devine la moue boudeuse de tes traits et souris. J'en oublie d'être déçu que ma surprise n'ait pas marché. _  
_« J'espère que ma compagnie ce soir compensera cette pénible attente. »_

_J'attrape la main que tu me tends et me serre à tes côtés. À moins que ça ne soit toi qui m'aies __attiré à toi. Nous sommes comme deux aimants. L'un attire l'autre, mais lequel ?_  
_Pendant encore un instant, tu me fais contempler ce paysage que tu aimes tant. La nature, son calme et sa sérénité t'ont toujours attiré. J'aime partager ces moments avec toi._

_« Ne vas-tu pas m'embrasser après une si longue séparation? » Je suis un peu accusateur, mais qu'y puis-je ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'être séparés une journée entière._ _Tu rigoles, comme j'aime, et te tourne enfin vers moi. La lune, grosse et toute ronde, est derrière toi. Elle t'éclaire divinement. Elle donne à ton visage dissimulé un côté mystérieux, attirant._

_Tu tends une main et défait ma capuche pour contempler mon visage. Tu l'aimes tant, autant que j'aime le tien. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de le voir. Je te découvre et tes traits s'offrent à moi. Si beau..._  
_Tes mains puissantes encadrent toujours mon visage avec tendresse et en caresse chaque centimètre. Je ferme les yeux alors que nos visages sont inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre._  
_Le monde peut bien être contre nous et notre union, mais je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde._  
_Pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs ce qui est déjà en notre possession? Tu es mon âme sœur, comme je suis la tienne et peu importe ce que les autres en pensent. Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de t'aimer._

_L'instant me paraît magique, presque irréel. La nuit, la pleine lune, le fait que nous n'ayons pas partagé un moment aussi pur et vrai depuis bien longtemps ? Alors, finalement nous ne faisons pas ça juste pour les autres ? _  
_Peut-être que si...quelqu'un nous a vus. Un gémissement étouffé nous est parvenu de derrière les arbres et d'un même geste, nous tournons la tête vers la source du bruit. Une silhouette s'enfuit. C'est elle. La servante qui m'a remis ton mot ce matin...je le savais qu'elle avait joué à la curieuse et que moi j'avais fait trop de bruit en sortant._

_L'ai-je fais réellement exprès ? Peut-être bien. Sache que je regrette. Je trouve que nous étions bien rien que tous les deux. Maintenant nous allons devoir nous soucier d'elle. Une fois encore tu vas devoir te plier à mes règles._

_Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois et pars à sa poursuite. Moi, j'emprunte le même chemin que vous, mais plus calmement, plus sereinement. Une fois encore, je n'aurai pas à me salir les mains._  
_C'est cruel je sais, ce besoin de semer la mort et de t'obliger à satisfaire ce besoin. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu jamais non ? M'aimes-tu réellement si fort que ça ?_

_J'arrive devant le château. Je lève la tête en entendant des voix sur le toit. Que faites vous là-haut ? Était-elle si effrayée qu'elle a courut sans but, sans se retourner, espérant te semer ? Je souris. C'est une chose fascinante, l'instinct de survie._  
_Mes yeux ne parviennent pas à se détacher de la scène qui se déroule entre toi et cette insignifiante demoiselle. N'est-elle pas folle de te tenir tête comme ça ?_  
_Tu l'attrapes par les épaules et essaye de lui faire entendre raison en la secouant un peu. À quoi cela servira-t-il ? Ne vas-tu pas la tuer de toute façon ? Elle a vu ce qu'elle a vu, elle n'oubliera jamais. Je sais que les femmes en plus d'être d'incorrigibles curieuses, ne savent pas non plus tenir leurs langues. Elle va parler. Il faut s'assurer que jamais elle ne le fasse._

_Enfin, mes yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur nouvelle quand tu la déplaces jusqu'au bord du toit. Mes lèvres sourient. Tu me jettes un simple coup d'œil et je hoche la tête. Fais ce que tu as à faire Tom. Tu sais ce qui va me combler. Je m'excuserai plus tard. Parce que oui, en y réfléchissant, je l'ai fait exprès...une fois de plus._

Je ne crois pas m'être excusé ce soir là. Je le fais maintenant, si tu le veux bien. Pardon. Pour tout. Mais comprends-moi, tout s'est enchainé si vite après qu'elle soit tombée du toit.  
Quelqu'un t'a vu et moi je n'ai pas fait attention, trop obnubilé par toi. La rumeur s'est répandue si vite que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'échanger un dernier baiser.

Il y a quelque chose que même deux ans plus tard, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer. Tu n'as rien nié, à aucun moment, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir entrainé avec toi ? M'aimais-tu réellement si fort ? Si nos rôles avaient été échangés, moi je t'aurais entrainé vers le fond avec moi, et même peut-être que t'y aurais-je fais arriver en premier.  
Ô la vie est bien difficile sans toi, ne te méprends pas, mais vois-tu j'aime voir la mort autour de moi. Celle des autres. Je ne pourrais pas mourir. Pas même pour toi, parce que, comprends-tu, la vie est si belle...même sans toi.

Bill.

Le jeune homme brun déposa sa lettre sur la tombe en pierre portant le nom de son précieux frère. Du bout du pied, il balaya une poussière qui s'était déposée sur la stèle, puis souris.  
Deux ans plus tôt, il avait assisté à l'exécution de Tom par décapitation. Il avait été justement punit pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis durant les huit mois précédents son arrestation.

Tom avait-il vu le sourire qui avait naquit sur les lèvres de Bill au moment où la lame s'abattait sur son cou ? Le brun se régalait de ce dernier spectacle que son grand frère lui offrait.  
Mais et Bill, avait-il vu le sourire de son jumeau quand aux portes de la mort, il avait eu la satisfaction de savoir qu'une toute dernière fois, il rendait son petit frère heureux?

F.I.N

* * *

**Folie à deux, c'est ma petite folie à moi ^^. J'espère que la lecture ne vous a pas trop dérangé. En tout, cas, je me suis régalée à l'écrire.**

_**Sia**_


End file.
